User talk:UnnamedDetective1947
Welcome Hi, welcome to L.A. Noire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Star Model P page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on our forums or on the associated with each article, or post a message on another member's talk page! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The L.A. Noire Wiki Administration Just because the page doesn't exist yet doesn't mean there shouldn't be a link, it encourages users to create the page, and stop putting incorrect birth dates on character pages, Eli Rooney was 48 in 1947, 1947 - 48 = 1899, Also don't talk to me like that. Tom Talk 18:38, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Ages In your copy does it say that June Ballard is 42, that Jermaine Jones is 37, that Jack Kelso is 30 and that Merlon Ottie is 33. I've noticed that you and what I believe is your IP, when you forgot to sign in, have changed these. I'm from the UK so you could be right about the age's been different in the UK and US versions of the game, in my copy is states that Ballard is 41, Jones is 38, Kelso is 34 and Ottie is 35. Before changing the age's could you tell me and we'll try and sort something out. Tom Talk 09:06, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Reply I've been watching some walkthrough videos made by Americans, so presumably they have the American copy, and the ages which they show are the same as mine, I'm not sure why your copy is different but its not because I have a UK version and you have a US version. Tom Talk 08:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Is this you. Tom Talk 16:23, June 21, 2011 (UTC) That wouldn't solve anything, people will still change the dates to what they think is correct and at the end of the day both are shown in the game therefore both should be there. However I'll still take into consideration the fact that bother you and LaCosaNostra think its a good idea but at the moment were sticking with the 1908/1907 thing. Tom Talk 02:02, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Why have you been adding the Bureaucrat and Rollback templates to your userpage. Tom Talk 17:51, July 10, 2011 (UTC) You have been blocked, again, this time for 2 weeks. Its for the same reason as one of your IP, again. Before you make changes to pages make sure they're actually correct, if you pay attention to the game you'll know that all your edits to the Reefer Madness related page have been incorrect, if you read the ID in Juan Garcia's Cruz's pocket or look him up in the notebook you'll see that it gives his age as 37. Also Juan and Jorge are cousins not brothers, while talking to Sergio Rojas Sergio will say they're not brothers there cousins. And Jorge is seen dead after the shootout at Parnell's and according to the notebook he is 27. I warned your IP which as usual you ignored. Also I'm pretty sure its you and your many IP's which have been corrupting the character ages polls. Tom Talk 12:00, July 14, 2011 (UTC)